The way for us
by Roses98
Summary: Annabeth Chase viene stuprata e la sa vita cambia radicalmente. Non vive più, non sorride più. Il padre, sotto consiglio dello psicologo, la fa partecipare al progetto "Floral Kid", e lei va ad istruire i bambini del terzo mondo.Qui incontrerà Percy, anch'esso volontario del progetto e con un passato misterioso. [Percabeth]


Disclaimer:

'Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Rick Riordan; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro'.

**Capitolo 1**

_New York, 12 Luglio 2010_

**Annabeth**

La nostra esistenza era caratterizzata da un insieme di fattori; Cose belle, come la nascita di un figlio e un bel voto nel test di matematica; Cose brutte, come la morte di un genitore e una delusione in amore; Cose più o meno belle, come un gelato al cioccolato e un giro sulla giostra. Ma tutti questi avvenimenti avevano una prima volta, significativa o no. Quindi si poteva dire che la vita era fatta di prime volte.  
Il primo dente era caduto a 5 anni, il primo bacio sulla guancia a 7 anni, la prima cotta a 10... e tutti i giorni continuavo a sperimentarne di nuove. Tuttavia quelle veramente significative si potevano contare sulle dita delle mani e a me ne rimanevano solo quattro.  
Ma quella sera sarebbero diventate tre.

-Allora, hai incontrato qualcuno di carino?- le sopracciglia si alzarono e si abbassarono.  
Luci verdi, bianche, rosse si mischiavano alla musica alta, amplificata dalle due casse all'angolo destro della sala. Il dj se ne stava tranquillo vicino agli amplificatori, evidentemente immune al continuo martellare della melodia pop.  
Le persone erano un'unica massa informe al centro della pista. Sudore, paillettes, tacchi alti, drink, minigonne, top, sigarette, persino una canna nascosta dietro alla colonna dorica... c'era da perderci la testa. E io non ne capivo il motivo.  
La mia migliore amica spostò i capelli dietro all'orecchio, portando poi il bicchiere alla bocca e bevendo un lungo sorso del drink rosa. Le scapole erano imperlate di sudore; sembrava quasi la rugiada che ogni mattina trovavo sulle foglie del gladiolo fuori dalla finestra.  
Senza aspettare un risposta indicò ciò che tenevo in mano.  
-Non è il miglior drink della tua vita?-  
Abbassai lo sguardo sul bicchiere contenente il suo stesso liquido rosa. Ne avevo bevuto un sorso ma non mi era piaciuto.  
-Quanti bicchieri hai bevuto stasera, Piper?- le domandai, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Strascicava le parole e sorrideva come un'ebete.  
-Oh, solo due o tre. Il ragazzo del bar me ne ha offerto uno ma quando Jason l'ha saputo credo che abbia desiderato non averlo fatto.- ridacchiò portandosi una mano alla bocca perfettamente curata. Era proprio ubriaca.  
-Non ne dubito.- borbottai guardandomi attorno.  
Non era mia intenzione andare alla festa, sopratutto dopo quello che era successo con Ethan il mese prima, ma era il compleanno di Jason e Piper aveva insistito molto perché uscissi di casa e smettessi di deprimermi facendomi paranoie.  
Il suo ragazzo aveva affittato il locale più "in" di New York, invitando gli amici e i conoscenti, nessuno escluso. C'era praticamente tutta la mia -finalmente vecchia- scuola. Dopotutto, non capitava tutti i giorni di compiere i fatidici 18 anni e diventare maggiorenni.  
Jason era diventato mio amico quando aveva cominciato ad uscire con Piper, un anno prima. Fino ad allora frequentavamo la classe di biologia avanzata insieme, ma non ci eravamo mai parlati. Lui era il modello di ragazzo californiano, con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri. Insomma quel genere di adolescente cui le ragazze correvano dietro.  
Io e Piper, invece, eravamo migliori amiche sin dal primo anno di scuola media, quando lei, una ragazzina bassa e goffa con gli occhiali, era inciampata nello zaino di qualche spiritoso in mensa e aveva fatto cadere il vassoio con il pranzo per terra. Nessuno era andato a soccorrerla, anzi quasi tutti l'avevano presa in giro. Mi ero chinata e avevo allungato una mano che lei aveva subito stretto, suggellato così la nostra attuale amicizia. Le avevo insegnato a non farsi mettere i piedi in testa e lei era cresciuta sia in autostima che in bellezza diventando la ragazza che ora tutti guardavano con invidia.  
-Allora, hai adocchiato qualcuno di carino tra la folla?- domandò con un sorrisetto sghembo.  
Scuotendo la testa, mi morsi un labbro.  
-No, e sinceramente non mi interessa neppure. È ancora troppo presto per pensare a qualcun'altro... per questa sera non voglio sentire parlare di ragazzi.- alzai il braccio, portando il bicchiere alle labbra e bevendo un lungo sorso del liquido. Aveva un sapore amaro, ma non mi interessava.  
Dovevo dimenticare.  
Per due anni avevo avuto una cotta assurda per un ragazzo che frequentava il mio stesso corso di matematica, Ethan, ma lui non ricambiava. Avevo provato in tutti i modi a farglielo capire ma lui era troppo impegnato a correre dietro alle ochette tutte minigonne e tacchi. Ripensandoci ora mi diedi della stupida.  
L'ultimo giorno delle scuole superiori, tipicamente descritto come il più bello e commuovente, era stato un vero e proprio incubo per me. Era andato tutto bene finché non avevo deciso di dichiararmi davanti a tutta la scuola. Si era messo a ridere dandomi della stupida e della secchiona -cosa che effettivamente ero.- Inutile dire che ci ero rimasta male.  
Piper alzò le spalle.  
-Se lo dici tu... comunque credo sia mia dovere, in quanto tua migliore amica, avvertirti che un ragazzo molto carino ti sta fissando da più di un'ora.- mormorò Piper accennando con il capo a qualcuno alla mie spalle.  
Sospirai rassegnata. Ovviamente la mia amica stava bluffando, ma decisi di girarmi giusto per capire chi stava indicando.  
Con mia grande sorpresa un ragazzo alto e biondo, appoggiato al muro, mi stava fissando. Indossava dei vestiti scuri, jeans e maglietta, in mano un bicchiere trasparente. Il volto una maschera di indifferenza.  
Lo fissai a mia volta, convinta che avrebbe distolto lo sguardo imbarazzato, invece mi fece un cenno con il capo.  
-Pipes, chi è quel tizio?-  
Lei, che aveva seguito tutto lo scambio di sguardi, mi sorrise alzando le spalle.  
-Il vicino di casa di Jason. Si chiama Luke, ha 27 anni ed è un meccanico.- disse ammiccando. -Ed è single.-  
Feci una smorfia disgustata.  
-Pipes te l'ho già detto. Non sono in cerca di un uomo. E poi è troppo vecchio!-  
Lei non sembrò affatto convinta.  
-Non eri tu a dire che volevi qualcuno di più maturo?- alzò un sopracciglio perfettamente curato.  
-Si ma... lascia stare è una battaglia già persa in principio.- continuavo a sentirmi gli occhi addosso. Infatti, quando con la coda dell'occhio guardai Luke, quello non si era mosso di una virgola.  
Mi dava fastidio.  
La musica continuava a suonare ininterrottamente, la gente ballava -o meglio di dimenava- al centro della pista, e io ero stanca.  
Guardai l'orologio blu che portavo al polso. Segnava quasi la mezzanotte. Non era né troppo presto né troppo tardi per andarmene dalla festa.  
-Ehi, Pipes, ascolta. Sono stanchissima e mi fa male la testa. Ti dispiace se vado a casa da sola? Tanto non dista molto a piedi.- Ero arrivata alla festa accompagnata da Piper che, con la sua super auto da riccone, mi aveva dato un passaggio. Nelle condizioni in cui si trovava non mi fidavo molto a lasciarla andare in giro da sola ma la testa mi faceva male sul serio e potevo sempre chiedere a Jason di badarle. Dopotutto era la sua ragazza.  
Lei scrollò ancora una volta le spalle.  
-Certo. Se stai male vai pure.- sorseggiò ancora il suo drink.  
Recuperato e indossato il mio golf, andai alla ricerca di Jason che stava parlando con un paio di ragazzi della squadra di rugby.  
-Ehi, Jason. Io me ne vado quindi riusciresti a portare Piper a casa? Sai ha bevuto un po' troppo.- lui salutò gli amici e annuì nella mia direzione, serio.  
-Certo, dimmi solo dove si trova.-  
Mentre gli facevo strada, notai che gli occhi di Luke erano fissati ancora su di me. Gli lancia un'occhiataccia ma lui si limitò a sogghignare.  
Mi vennero i brividi.  
Che problemi aveva quel tipo?  
Trovammo Piper intenta a ridacchiare da sola, alternando sorsi a risatine. Era proprio andata.  
-Ehi, tesoro. Stai bene?- il ragazzo avvolse le sue forti braccia attorno al corpo magro della mia migliore amica che, se non fosse stato per Jason, sarebbe caduta a terra.  
-Amoree! Che hai fatto alla faccia? Sembra che qualcuno ti abbia cosparso di brillantini. Sei proprio buffo.- ridacchiando si avvicinò alla faccia di Jason e gli stampò un sonoro bacio a stampo sulla bocca. Lui la guardò seriamente preoccupato.  
-Okay, innanzitutto dammi il bicchiere.- cercò di rubare il drink dalle mani di Piper ma questa sembrava non volerlo cedere. -Eddai! Se mi dai il bicchiere ti prometto che ti regalerò un pony per il tuo compleanno.- Poteva suonare strano, ma funzionò.  
-Però non lo voglio rosa. Deve aver il manto arcobaleno.- sorrise come una bambina il giorno di Natale. Scuotendo la testa rassegnata, salutai Jason con la mano, e poi uscii dalla sala.  
Avevo una strana sensazione, come se mi fossi dimenticata qualcosa.  
Di notte New York si trasformava. Non era più la Grande Mela, la città del traffico e dei sogni; no, era la città del rumore e del silenzio. Non aveva molto senso ma era propri così. Il rumore delle macchine, dei clacson, delle ambulanze e della polizia entravano in un orecchio e dall'altro usciva il silenzio. Sembrava di vivere in un sorta di sogno.  
Le luci dei lampioni e delle insegne degli hotel illuminavano le strade principali, ma tutto ciò che non si trovavo sul cardo e sul decumano era avvolto nel buio.  
Aveva appena smesso di piovere e le strade della città erano bagnate, qua e là, dove il suolo si faceva irregolare, vi erano delle pozzanghere di piccole dimensioni.  
Casa mia distava solo due isolati dalla festa, ma erano sempre quindici minuti di cammino. Tirava un leggero venticello ma non era quello a mettermi i brividi.  
C'era qualcos'altro... qualcosa che non mi piaceva.  
Affrettai il passo, procedendo alla massima velocità che mi permettevano la gonna e i tacchi alti.  
Perché avevo avuto la fantastica idea di vestirmi in quel modo? Ah, già; Ero stata obbligata da Piper.  
I miei piedi pregavano pietà e già sentivo una vescica dietro alla caviglia, dove il piede toccava il bordo della scarpa.  
All'improvviso la borsetta rimase impigliata nei rovi di un cespuglio e, strattonata, dovetti fermarmi a districarla.  
-Serve una mano?- disse un voce bassa ma potente. Sobbalzai, e il mio cuore prese a battere all'impazzata. Quella voce mi aveva fatto ritornare i brividi.  
Alzai lo sguardo e incontrai due occhi azzurri come il cielo, ma freddi. Sotto di essi potevo leggere molta sofferenza e tanta rabbia repressa.  
Luke posò una mano sul mio braccio. Aveva le dita lunghe e affusolate.  
-N-no, grazie. Posso fare da sola.-  
Che ci faceva lì? Mi aveva seguita?  
Lui sorrise, ma i suoi occhi rimasero immutabili. Lasciò cadere il braccio lungo il fianco, ma questo non mi tranquillizzò affatto.  
-Ci siamo visti alla festa, ricordi? Io sono Luke, un'amico di Jason.- mi porse l'altra mano e attese che io ricambiassi.  
-Si, mi ricordo. Io sono Annabeth.- gli strinsi la mano brevemente. -Scusa ma ora devo andare.- mi voltai ma venni bloccata nuovamente dalla sua mano sul mio braccio. Altri brividi.  
-Aspetta. Ti va se ti accompagno per un pezzo?- I suoi occhi mi facevano paura, la sua voce mi faceva paura; tutto in lui mi faceva paura.  
Deglutii.  
-In verità...- cominciai intenzionata a sbarazzarmi di lui.  
-Dai! Permettimi di tenerti compagnia fino al prossimo incrocio. Dopo dovrò proseguire nella direzione opposta alla tua.- continuò lui e, senza aspettare una mia risposta, cominciò a camminare trascinandomi con sé.  
Aspetta, come faceva lui a sapere che strada avrei preso io? Possibile che lui sapesse dove abitavo?  
Scossi la testa, scacciando quel pensiero assurdo. Molto probabilmente avevo capito male io.  
Camminammo fianco a fianco per un paio di minuti quando all'improvviso mi sentii tirare per un braccio in un stradina laterale.  
Era una tipica via secondaria, non illuminata e che dava sulle scale antincendio dei vari palazzi. Dalle scalinate di metallo scendevano gocce di pioggia che, cadendo, si andavano a raggruppare in una piccola pozza di acqua piovana. Da un buco nel muro del palazzo a destra usciva del fumo bianco che si dissolveva nell'aria. Nel buio vidi la figura di un gatto ritto sulle zampe. La bestiola girò immediatamente il capo, fissandoci con quei suoi inquietanti occhi gialli. Con passo felino, zampetto dietro ad un pezzo di cartone che era probabilmente appartenuto ad un senza tetto ma che, dopo la pioggia, era diventato zuppo e di conseguenza inutile.  
-Ehi, ma che stai facendo?- urlai a Luke.  
Tutto successe nello stesso momento.  
Con forza, decisamente superiore alla mia, Luke mi spinse contro il muro che, a contatto con la mia schiena lasciata nuda dal top, mi fece venire dei brividi. Inciampai nei tacchi e persi l'equilibrio ma, prima che potessi cadere a terra, Luke mi bloccò alla parete con il suo corpo.  
Le sue labbra si appoggiarono alla base del mio collo e vi posarono un bacio umido. Ne seguì un altro, e un altro ancora. Disegnò una scia di baci lungo la linea del collo, fermandosi dietro all'orecchio. Le sue mani tenevano le mie lungo i fianchi, così, in qualunque modo mi dimenassi, rimanevo comunque bloccata.  
Dalla bocca mi uscì un singulto.  
-Che sta facendo?- dalla mia voce si poteva chiaramente capire che ero spaventata.  
Accostò la bocca sul mio orecchio, cominciando a bisbigliare in modo provocante.  
-Shhh... non dire nulla. Non c'è bisogno di parole. Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu.-  
Il mio petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente, il battito del mio cuore accellerò e il respiro mi si fece corto.  
-L-lasciami andare.- sussurrai spaventata.  
Una lacrima involontaria scese lungo la mia guancia, fermandosi sulla sommità della mandibola.  
Altri bisbigli. -Shh... piccola, non piangere. Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai.- Un un dito percorse il profilo del seno e della panica, poi la sua mano si insinuò nel top.  
Ormai tremavo.  
-Ti prego.- la mia voce una preghiera, una supplica. Era l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta.  
Le sue labbra tornarono più fameliche di prima a baciarmi la guancia, poi, con gli occhi chiusi, insinuò la sua lingua nella mia bocca, divenuto all'improvviso più arrogante.  
Le sue mani vagavano nel mio reggiseno, il top solo un insulsa stoffa arrotolata in vita. Le mie grida erano attutite dalla sua bocca, le mie mani troppo deboli per allontanarlo, i miei calci troppo instabili per colpirlo.  
Era un topolino nella tana del serpente.  
Mi aveva catturato, intrappolato e probabilmente, mi avrebbe mangiato presto.  
Le miei gambe tremavano ma questo non gli impedì di abbassarmi le mutandine e di profanare ciò che era rimasto inviolato fino a quel momento. Ciò che io avevo custodito con gelosia perché non era ancora arrivato il momento giusto.  
La mia verginità.  
La mia vista era oscurata dalle lacrime che ormai uscivano incontrollate. Non avevo più la forza di urlare. Non avevo più la forza di oppormi. Non aveva più la forza di combattere.  
Non so quando, non so come, ma tutto finì e io mi ritrovai in un vicolo buio con un gatto che mi fissava da dietro al cartone.  
Caddi per terra, la gonna ancora abbassata alla caviglie e il top un pezzo di stoffa informe. I rumori di New York erano l'unica cosa che si sentiva. Non un suono, non un gemito usciva dalla mia bocca.  
Il cielo sopra la mia testa di stendeva ovunque, qua e là vedevo delle stelle.  
Era incredibile pensare che passavamo metà della nostra vita cercando ciò che non avevamo e l'altra metà ricordando ciò che avevamo perso. Quello che avevamo perduto per sempre.  
Ma io avrei preferito non ricordare.


End file.
